Trollheim herb patch
Once a player has completed My Arm's Big Adventure they are able to rely on My Arm to maintain the herb patch atop the windswept roof of the Troll Stronghold. This service is offered for free; My Arm, out of gratitude to the player for teaching him to farm, will prevent the herbs from becoming diseased, and as such introduces a risk-free, expense-free way for players to gain both Farming experience and money. Another bonus of using the Trollheim herb patch is the presence of the tool leprechaun Larry; he is the only leprechaun who will go above and beyond to assist the player, running his own Farming supplies store in case players forget to bring or run out of equipment. Getting there The three best ways to arrive at the rooftop patch are: * The Teleport to Trollheim Lunar spell - this teleports the player directly to the patch. In order to use this spell you need a Magic level of 92 and the spell must be unlocked through the Livid Farm minigame. * The Trollheim Teleport standard spell - this teleports the player to a large hill to the east of the Troll Stronghold. The mountain can be descended through a series of pathways, or more quickly by way of Agility shortcuts. A Magic level of 61 is required to cast this spell, as well as the completion of the Eadgar's Ruse quest. Players should beware of the aggressive mountain trolls around the entrance to the Troll Stronghold; they are able to hit relatively hard, and must be run past to reach the entrance of the stronghold and then throughout it until the ladder can be reached. * A less click-heavy alternative to this route is to use a ring of slaying or the fairy ring (code ) to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon entrance. Be sure to bring rock climbing boots; they are required to cross the small rock wall. Head north, over the rocks and then east to the secret entrance. Enter and go to the other end of the troll jail, up the stairs, through the door and up the next stairs. Go through another door and up the "troll ladder" to the roof of the troll stronghold, and then to the patch. This route is slightly longer, about 1 minute 36 seconds, but does not require runes or a high magic level. Making the most of the patch To reach the full potential of the patch, a player should acquire the scroll of life as a reward from Daemonheim. It costs 10,000 tokens, and requires level 25 in both Farming and Dungeoneering. This reward returns a seed from harvesting a patch 10% of the time. Since one can expect an average of 6.8 herbs per seed, without any fails here, one can additionally expect an extra seed every ten plantings creating pure profit. Profits for herbs tend to increase as the Farming level to require them does, however herbs such as toadflax and avantoe prove an exception to this. The profits gained through planting herbs in this patch are detailed below. Trollheim/Scroll of life expected profit - ten plantings *This chart calculates 6.8 leaves per seed times ten seeds minus the cost of ten seeds, finally adding the return of a recuperated seed. This may be formulated as '''Price of herb x 68 - Cost of seed x 9'. Category:Farming